


In Which Donnie Makes Several Mistakes

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, BDSM, Chubby Don, Chubby!Donatello, Creampie, CumDumpster Don, Established Relationship, Fat Shaming, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kabeshiri, M/M, Mating, No Safe Word, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Objectification, Painting, Pre-established OT4, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Stuck in a wall, SubSpace (BDSM), Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: Don's been working all night lately, and his brothers won't leave him alone. Can't a guy work in peace without being pestered? Don doesn't care that his brothers feel neglected and horny. Luckily, he's had his late-night fast food and snacks to keep him going...but he doesn't realize what kind of trouble his self-imposed isolation, eating habits, and rutting season will get him into...or what kind of secret mad genius Michelangelo REALLY is.(I apologize for childhood destroying "Winnie the Pooh" references XD)The dynamic of the bros x Don in this fic has been inspired by several sources, as mentioned in chapter summaries, but especially by"First Day of Spring" by SadoraNorticaPlease give it a read if you haven't! I read it a lot before I started writing, and I consider it to be a staple of 2k3 TMNT fic lore.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT) & Everyone, Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Donatello, OT4 - Relationship, Raphael/Donatello, michelangelo/donatello
Comments: 32
Kudos: 113





	1. Fast Food & A Mischievous Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Day of Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928390) by [SadoraNortica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadoraNortica/pseuds/SadoraNortica). 



> (Inspired by an episode of 2003 TMNT which tmkslf recommended to me- TMNT 2k3 s2e13. He gets so annoyed when his brothers keep bugging him while he's trying to work. I'm already looking for reasons to write Kabeshiri/Stuck in a Wall stuff AND chubby cute Donnie, so this idea grew from that haha! Thank you!)

It was all Klunk’s fault. Well, maybe Don was being a little hard on the sweet cat that Mikey took care of. It was Mikey’s fault for not training his cat.

Or maybe it was Don’s fault just a little bit that he’d been neglecting his brothers lately in favor of working on nonstop projects… and yeah, he’d blown off practice, upsetting Leo…which then caused Leo to grate on Raph’s nerves even more. And if Don was being honest, he himself had been just a little bit cranky. It didn’t help that he’d opted not to eat at regular meal times with his brothers, too. He’d scarfed down more than his share of fast food and sweets while working, so missing calories wasn’t the problem.

Or, more precisely, Don’s crankiness AND the fact that he also happened to not have been missing any calories while blowing off his brothers in favor of work was the problem.

Alright, so it was mostly-probably-completely Don’s fault.

It all started when Don decided he’d earned time away from training to work on his research. That in and of itself wasn’t a problem or a mistake; at first, Leo was more than happy to oblige him. But it rapidly snowballed into Don refusing to even play with or relax with his brothers. By the time a stray Frisbee blew his papers off of his desk, Don exploded.

“Will you guys PLEASE just leave me alone?!”

Mikey had been quick to try and soothe his usually-calm-and-gentle brother.

“C’mon, Don, it’s not every day we get to play ultimate Frisbee—“

“Mikey, I’m busy!” Don was not having any of it.

When Mikey tried to see what the purple clad turtle was working on, Don went off on him even further. This was probably “Don mistake number one.”

“Dude, what is going on with you? It’s not like you’re going to earn any college degrees for this stuff.”

“Argh! Why is everyone always so dismissive of what I do?! This isn’t about academics, Mikey. It’s important. I promised Leatherhead that I’d find a work around for…” Don blinked, weary from lack of sleep, as Michelangelo gave him a playful fake yawn.

“Y’know what? Never mind. Forget I even TRIED to explain this to you.”

Mikey looked hurt.

“Hey, c’mon, Don. I’m not the most scholarly turtle around, but I get it. It’s…your…uh….science-y stuff.”

“Oh, right. Science-y stuff. You really proved you get me.” Don snapped.

Klunk chose that exact moment to run across Don’s desk to rub against Mikey, kicking up the papers that Don had only just gotten re-organized.

Don picked up Klunk and handed Mikey the orange cat. Klunk narrowed her eyes at Don, secure in Mikey’s arms.

“And please find some way to train your stupid cat!”

“She’s not stupid! Isn’t that right, Klunky? Who’s a smart kitty?”

“Get out, Mikey. Please?” Don gritted, rubbing his temples.

Don failed to notice his younger brother muttering to himself as he left with Klunk.

That was “Don mistake number two.”

Don carried on through the next few days in a similar fashion: irritable, lacking in proper sleep, stuffing his face with junk food late at night, and pushing away his brothers due to self-imposed, work-related stress.

He’d turned down Raph, Mikey, and Leo, in that order, for sex. Usually, Don was quite an accommodating partner in bed, but he felt it would only distract him from his work. He promised them they’d have time together soon, after he was finished.

Raph came into his lab to ask him about the shell-cycle repairs.

Don was over-caffeinated, and lacking in sleep, hunched over his computer.

“Hey, brainiac, ya gonna leave the computer any time soon?” Raph teased, poking the back of Don’s head.

Don shrieked, jumping in his chair. A pile of candy wrappers and a chip bag flew off of his desk as he whirled around.

“Raph! Ahh…jeez, you could’ve warned me!” Don snapped.

“Sorry, I was just wonderin’ about the shell-cycle…ya remember, ya said we’d go over the repairs last week?” Raph grumbled, holding his hands up defensively.

“Sorry. I’m busy, it’ll have to wait.”

“Busy doin’ what, eatin’ candy and junk?” Raph grinned, picking up a candy wrapper.  
Don turned a pleasing shade of pink.

“Just…leave me alone, Raph. Don’t you have some Frisbee to play with Mikey or something?”

“We’re done with that. By the way, why don’t cha join us in the other activities we’ve moved onto since then?” Raph wiggled his eye ridges at Don, who was not amused.

“Flattered. Some other time.” Don waved him away, turning back to his work.

Raph left the lab grumbling to himself—something about “uppity” and “frigid.” What Don failed to notice was the red-banded turtle turning in the doorway, leering intently at Don’s backside as he bent over to pick up his trash.

When he did leave his lair, his brothers tailed him—literally, watching his every move and especially fixating on his backside and tail. He caught Raph inhaling deeply when Don so much as bent over to pick up a piece of paper, Raph’s reptile instincts kicking in to scent the air for pheromones. Don chalked it up to an early spring and their hormones going a little haywire. He’d neglected his own needs… besides a sparse few sessions, biting down on his knuckle as he jerked himself to completion in the dim light of the lab.

There would always be time for a romp in bed, he told himself, trying to drown out the muffled churrs that wafted through the dark corridors at night…but his science endeavors? Time was of the essence. Leatherhead was depending on him. Besides, how much could the others miss him? For the most part, he knew they would each be willing to receive and play a more submissive role if the need arose.

Sure, Leo had been rather terse when he came in to ask how much longer he’d be missing regular training sessions, the scent of Leo’s musk heavy in the air. But Don knew Leo of all his brothers would understand.

So Don pushed an argument he had with Leo about team building to the back of his mind, somewhat shamelessly falling back on some mental gymnastics about how Leo’d always indulged him in whatever he needed; it was natural, since Don was way more agreeable to the leader than Mikey or Raph tended to be. Don had earned leniency from his oldest brother…right?

Being dismissive, cross, and more than a bit haughty with Raph and Leo in the span of a week was “Don mistake number three.”

Neglecting the sexual needs of his three mates leading up to their peak rutting season? That was “Don mistake number four.”

So, Don really (really) should’ve seen it coming when, a few nights later, Klunk rushed into his lab and grabbed the burger patty from one of his late night fast food meals. The crafty little cat ran across Don’s workspace and off the desk fast as lightning.

“Augh! Klunk, what’re you doing?!” Don yelped, pushing back from the desk as the ginger blur disappeared into a corner of the room. By the time Don found Klunk, she’d gulped down the meat patty, licking her chops and looking very pleased with herself as she cleaned her whiskers.

“Bad Klunk.” Don muttered, glaring at her.

When he turned to walk back to his desk, she whizzed past him and proceeded to jump up onto his papers and across his laptop.

Don yelled, lunging to reach his desk in time, but it was too late. Klunk walked across the keyboard, ruining his notes by allowing her paw to linger on the delete key. He swore when he saw that the window blinked, indicating the cat had also, in an unfortunate combination of key mashing, managed to hit CRTL+S to save the modified file. Then, looking at him over her shoulder for a brief moment with what Don swore was an all-too-meaningful gaze, she leaned down and picked up his USB drive in her mouth.

“N-NO! No, Klunk—Drop it!” Don shouted, hoping to startle her into leaving it alone. It was the only back up he had of his research, and given Klunk’s propensity for wandering around the sewers by their lair, he knew if she ran off with it, he’d never find it. It’d likely be buried in some muck, never to be found again.

Klunk took off, sprinting away and kicking up his papers. Adding insult to injury, she knocked his coffee, cup of cola, and his fast food bag off the table as well, sending fries and burgers scattering over his lab floor. Don let out a frustrated noise before giving chase as she scampered out the door to the rest of the lair.

He ran as quickly as he could, hoping he could corner her and get her to drop the USB before she ran out of the lair entirely. He had some idea of where she might go first, and he was right—

Klunk leapt over the couch and off to Mikey’s corner of the lair.

Don jumped over the couch and around the corner, smirking to himself. He’d take care of this once he cornered her in Mikey’s room.

But Klunk did something unexpected as Don rounded the corner. It was as if she was waiting for him. She didn’t run into Mikey’s room, the door to which was left slightly ajar… instead, she jumped up and sat inside an opening in the brick wall, which lead to a fairly empty alcove. They stored sporting gear and other seasonal items inside. It had one proper access door, but Don would have to run around to the other side of the hallway and through Raph’s room to access it.

Don groaned as he thought about her potential escape routes from inside the makeshift closet—There were several smaller holes in the other walls, cavities which had formed in the brick from disuse long before he and his family had settled in the lair. They were just the right size for a little cat to disappear into, until his USB drive was dropped down a drainage pipe or between walls somewhere.

“Arghh…Note to self, put a tracking device on any and all future backup thumb drives!” Don panted.

In a split second, Don made the decision to follow Klunk through the hole in the wall; He’d corner her before she could run any further.

Klunk seemed to wait until Don took off running at full speed towards her before disappearing through the round hole.

“Hm, not as smart as you thought, huh?” Don panted. “Surprise, kitty, we’ve all used that entrance, too!” It was true; Don recalled several instances where he and his brothers had simply wriggled through to grab something, rather than walking around to the other side of the lair.

He barely slowed down before he lunged through the opening, placing his hands in front of him so he could dive in and grab her before she got too far. His fingertips brushed the end of Klunk’s fluffy tail, and he used the momentum behind his dive to stretch. He might land on his face, but it’d be worth it if he could just get his USB back—

“Ungh-!” The wind was knocked out of him as his carapace scraped through the opening. He must’ve entered at a weird angle, probably didn’t bend down far enough…the opening was about 2-3 feet from the floor, after all.

Don squirmed against the pressure on his back and sides, letting out a huff of air as his chest and upper torso squeezed through the hole. Klunk sat on top of a box just a few inches away from his outstretched hands.

“Heh, I’ve got you now, Klunk—!” Don pushed against the wall with one arm as he reached for the cat.

She let out a small growl and inched back more, twitching her fluffy tail as she leered at him with large green eyes.

“Just drop it, Klunk. I’ll forgive you for stealing my burger if you just…hnngh…drop it…” Don pressed his hand flat against the wall and prepared to squirm the rest of the way through.

Klunk leaned down and gently dropped the USB onto the top of the box, just out of the struggling turtle’s reach.

“Aha!” Don panted. “Thanks, I knew you’d see common sense sooner or later. I’ll just be taking this, now—“ He pushed forward and stretched his arm, but he couldn’t go any further.

Perplexed, Don shifted in the confines of the opening, kicking his feet against the ground outside the small room. The largest part of his shell was mostly through the opening. Normally, once he had his shell through the opening, he’d be able to slide through and land on his hands. He wriggled and pushed with both hands against the wall, but it got him nowhere.

His eyes went wide when he felt a strange sensation against his hips. The chill of the brick wall was pressing against the flesh there and the sides of his backside.

Or, more precisely, his hips and backside were squishing against the outside wall, wedged in and against the opening when he pushed.

Klunk licked her paw and began grooming herself, completely un-phased by Don’s predicament.

“Heh…Alright, you won this round,” Don panted. He’d just back out of the opening and get the USB from the side. If he hadn’t woken his brothers so far, he could easily tiptoe around to the other side of the hallway to access the door. Simple.

“But don’t let me catch you stealing my late-night work food again—“ Don admonished with a wry smile. He pushed with his feet against the outside wall, letting his breath out to compress his upper body.

Klunk watched as he struggled against the hole, but he couldn’t move backwards, either. Frowning, Don felt around the opening, and his fingers brushed against the culprit- His plastron bulged outward around his stomach, and no amount of sucking in his chest would narrow his middle enough to squeeze back through the wall. He peered down at his torso, lifting one of his arms out of the way. He was alarmed to see that his waist had accrued a layer of pudge, now undeniably squished against the brick on the sides and bottom of the opening.

“Unngh! Oh, great!” He grunted, trying to dislodge himself. He couldn’t move more than a few inches backwards before his stomach plugged what used to be a few inches of extra space at the bottom of the opening…and he couldn’t pull himself into the room completely because his hips and (admittedly a little bit more ample) butt pressed against the edges of the opening.

Don’s face flushed as he recalled the past few weeks, during which he’d consumed sweets and fast food in lieu of family meals. He must’ve been eating more than he realized. He wriggled his hips, unable to move forward or backwards. Okay, maybe he’d been eating A LOT more than he realized.

Klunk began purring as she watched the scene in front of her.

“I hope you’re happy, Klunk.” Don sighed.

Klunk took that as her cue to prance off through one of the smaller openings in the wall, leaving Don to himself. He struggled some more, but it was no use. He hated to admit it, but he’d have to call for help.

He bit his lip and hung there limply for a moment, the shame of his situation hitting him with full force. What would he say? _Help me, Mikey’s cat tricked me and now I’m stuck in a hole…that I thought I could still fit through?_ No, that would just earn him endless teasing from his brothers…and maybe, also…His tail twitched. He shoved those primal thoughts to the back of his mind and willed the fluttering appendage to lay flat against his bottom.

Before Don could fashion a more dignified request for help, the door to the room on the opposite wall creaked open and the light from the hallway spilled in, illuminating a familiar silhouette: Mikey, holding a purring Klunk in his arms.

Mikey flipped on the light.

“Oh, man…” Mikey chortled. “Donnie, what’s wrong, dude?”

Don hid his face in his hands.

“Mmm…I think…you probably know,” He answered haltingly, desperately hoping Mikey wouldn’t tease him too much.

“Nah, I probably don’t…I’m not the science turtle, here.” Mikey’s voice lowered to a deeper octave. Husky. “Well, you have everything under control, don’t you?”

Don peaked through his fingers at Mikey, silently pleading with him not make this any more embarrassing for him than it already was.

Mikey gave him an impish grin as he stroked Klunk and then set her down so she could run off.

He strutted slowly over to Don, leaned down, and ran his fingers beneath Don’s chin, forcing the olive skinned turtle to look up at him. “But, if I had to make a guess…I’d say it looks like you got yourself stuck and now you can’t get out.”

“I-I…” Don stammered. He couldn’t look Mikey in the eye.

“C’mon, did I get it right? Or do you have everything under control?”

“M-Mikey…”

“Tell me, Donnie.” Mikey purred. “What exactly is the matter? Otherwise, I can’t help youuu~”

Studying a point on the floor near Mikey’s feet, Don chewed his lip.

“I-I…I’m stuck.”

“Mmm, tough situation, dude. How did that happen?”

Don glared at Mikey, who wore a smug grin on his face. He was beginning to understand what Mikey expected him to do—submit, and let Mikey exact his payback.

“I-I…I got myself stuck,” He murmured, cheeks ablaze.

Mikey patted him on the head before Don swatted his hand away.

“Ooh, tough cookies, Dude. I’ll have to take a look on the other side and see what the situation is before I can help you out.”

Don whimpered at the darkly mischievous tone in Mikey’s voice.

“N-no, Mikey, please—Just help me back out from this side—“ Don protested, reaching out for Mikey’s hand. “I-I don’t think… it’s not going to work if you try to push me…” He blushed, too embarrassed to articulate exactly what the problem was.

Mikey just smirked at him as he pulled his hand away.

“Naw, I’m gonna call in for reinforcements. You remember Leo-nardo and Raph-ael, don’t you?” Mikey said their names as if they were forgotten words from long ago.

Don bit his lip, glaring at his younger brother. Mikey really could be a sarcastic little bastard when he wanted to. Don knew he’d hurt Mikey’s feelings with his snappy comments earlier. He started to regret being so short with his brother.

“Don’t…” Don growled, hoping he sounded threatening. But Mikey just laughed and walked out of the small storage room.

Don struggled against the wall with new urgency, hoping he’d be able to get away before he had to suffer any more humiliation.

“Oh! Look, they’re already here~” Mikey’s voice echoed from the hallway. “You guys are gonna love this…”

“N-no, no…!” Don frantically wriggled forwards and backwards, straining against the brick, but he could hear them talking on the other side.

“Mikey, what’s all the noise—Okay…Hm. Heh.” Leo, sounding a bit too amused for Don’s liking. He could feel eyes on him.

“Alright, maybe I’m not so pissed that ya woke me outta a sound sleep after all,” The tell-tale rumbling growl and smirk evident in Raph’s voice meant only one thing…and Don could already imagine how sore his ass was going to be if things continued this way.

“Hang on a sec, bros. I have to get a few things!” Mikey sounded just a little bit too chipper.

Mikey burst back into the storage room, running to a box that held some sports equipment.

“Mikey…what’re you planning?” Don asked cautiously, trying his best to sound calm.

Mikey turned around with an impish grin. He let Don see the ping-pong paddle in his hand.

“Oh! Oh, no…C’mon, Mikey, I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry I was so rude to you, a-and I’m sorry I ignored—“

Mikey was already running out the door.

Don didn’t hear much of anything for a few moments. He curled his tail down against his body and tensed his butt cheeks, hoping to keep prying eyes or hands away from his—

“FORE! Ohwait, that’s golf—Whatever. FORE!”

WHACK!

Someone (probably Mikey) swatted him across the ass, startling him despite his preparations.

Don’s voice betrayed him as a small whimper escaped. Don clamped his hands over his mouth. He desperately hoped they couldn’t hear the quiet noise through the wall. He tried not to flinch; didn’t want to encourage Mikey with any reactions. He’d just get bored and then they’d help him out, Don reasoned.

The paddle came down again on the meatiest part of his ass, then cracked across his upper thigh before it lingered over his rapidly warming bottom.

“OH!” Don’s hands muffled his yelp a little, but it still came out much louder than he’d have liked.

Don flinched when the paddle smacked him a fourth time with whip-like speed. The tension in his legs and ass as he struggled evoked a giggle from Mikey.

“Hehe…Lookit his ass wiggling. Dang, you hit him a lot harder than me, Leo!”

“Well, you’re not the only one who’s been frustrated with Donnie—Who’s been ignoring his training—“ WHACK!

“Nghh...ahhh!” Don cried out through his fingers, the sting getting to be too much to stay quiet. His feet kicked at the floor, scuffling uselessly in an attempt to squeeze his hips through the wall--

“Ooh, I love it when he yelps,” Raph chuckled. “Lemme have a turn.”

“Don’t hit him too hard, Raph—“ Leo admonished.

“Yeah, yeah—“ WHACK!

“A-augh!” Don squirmed, sucking in air through his teeth at the heat blooming across both of his ass cheeks. He braced his hands against the brick.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Raph growled. “I thought maybe ya were kiddin’ when ya said Donnie’s ass was stuck in the wall, but this is for real...Ain’t it, Donnie-boy?”

Raph ran the edge of the paddle over Don’s reddened backside, pressing it into the soft, plump flesh.

“Ya gonna help me with the shell-cycle? Hm?” Raph pushed the paddle between Don’s cheeks, sliding it under his twitching tail.

Don was breathless from the stimulation against his vulnerable skin.

“Ungh…I-I told you, Raph—I’ll help you with it, but—“ WHACK! “—Agh! I’ve been bu-busy…” Don panted, voice strained.

“No matter, brainiac. I believe ya, but fuck if I ain’t gonna have a little fun with this ass tonight.” Raph rubbed the paddle against one of Don’s abused butt cheeks, grinning lecherously as he pressed it into the reddened globe and then pulled it away. Don’s tail trembled, tucking down to protect his anus, and the pert backside jiggled in a pleasing way as it rebounded from beneath the paddle.

“Alright, Raph, before you get carried away, bro…lemme do one more thing.” Mikey drawled, pushing him aside. Raph shrugged, tossing the paddle to the floor.

Don whimpered and flinched when he heard the clap of the wooden object hitting the floor, biting his lip. Then Mikey’s hands were warm against his sore cheeks, kneading and squeezing.

“Ah! P-please--” He panted, squeezing his eyes shut against the sting of more heat and pressure against his skin. At first he thought Mikey was trying to help, to push him through, but it became obvious after a few searching caresses and pinches to his ass that Mikey’s intentions were a little more devious.

What Don couldn’t have known was that one the other side of the wall, Raph and Leo were slowly rubbing their stiff cocks, softly churring as they watched, rapt with anticipation, while Mikey played with him.

Mikey squeezed him and then pulled his cheeks apart, dipping down to nip his tail. Don yelped. Mikey giggled.

“Y’know what this reminds me of, Donnie?” He raised his voice, leaning in closer to the wall.

He didn’t wait for Don to reply; he knew Don probably wouldn’t in order to protect what shreds remained of his dignity.

Mikey’s grin widened to Cheshire cat proportions. He pinched Don’s butt, snickering as he wriggled and attempted to kick him.

“This is like when Winnie the Pooh got stuck in Rabbit’s door,” Mikey dodged another kick and grabbed a handful of Don’s rounder ass for emphasis. “Y’know, ‘cause he ate too much honey.”

Don made an annoyed sound on the other side of the wall, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“M-Mikey, get on with it…” Leo rasped, cock in hand. Raph’s low, grumbling churr demonstrated that the red-banded turtle agreed.

“Alright, alright. Appreciate the journey, not the destination, bro.” Mikey murmured.

Don braced himself, expecting to be penetrated at any moment…

Something wet and COLD touched him, laving softly over one cheek, then the other.

Against his will, Don squealed. He’d hoped for something to soothe his heated ass after they’d smacked him, but he didn’t expect something quite so shocking and cold..and slippery…and –and—

“MMmmmm…M-Mikey-!” He cried out, straining as the thing tickled beneath his tail. He squirmed, mortified, as his tail shot straight up, leaving him open to whatever it was Mikey was doing to him.

“Stay still, Donnie, or I’ll start spanking you again.” Mikey dragged the wet and cold thing ran across his hole, tickling the sensitive nerve endings there.

“Hhhghh…w-what is that?” Don’s voice trembled as Mikey circled the thing around his opening, allowing the cold wetness to dip down into his body. Don gasped and instinctively pushed against the wall, trying to escape the strange sensation. Defeated, all he could do was hang there, unable to do anything about Mikey’s mischievous assault upon his ass.

“Body paint!” Mikey cheerfully replied. “But I mixed it with lube.”

Don frowned, even though Mikey couldn’t see his reaction. “No, no, Mikey, don’t you dare…”

But Mikey ignored him and continued painting some sort of design over his ass, pausing a few times to dip the brush in the body paint and lube mixture.

“Can ya guess what I painted, Donnie? C’mon, try and guess!” Mikey chanted in a sing-song voice.

Don grunted and simply tried kicking him, but Mikey stepped away and pushed between his legs, pinching him. Don yelped.

“Ah-uh. Be good, Donnie. Ya give up? It’s a self-portrait!” Mikey grinned. “I messed up a little bit because you kept squirming, but I’ll try it again, later. Your ass makes a nice, big, spacious canvas. Hehe.”

Don squirmed, cursing Mikey under his breath.

Mikey snapped a quick selfie in front of Don’s ass, which he’d decorated with purple, glistening body paint…arrows pointing at his twitching pink anus, circled in a shaky heart, and a simple, cartoonish drawing of Mikey’s grinning face on one of his cheeks. He’d painted the other cheek with squiggly lines and hearts. Mikey wasn’t really one for vindictiveness, but he thought he might get a kick out of teasing Don with photographic evidence for a little while.

By then, Mikey could feel his lower plastron swell as he stood back to admire his handiwork. He’d always been a fan of foreplay and experimentation just as much as he enjoyed sexual intercourse itself; whenever things got a little routine in the four turtles’ sex lives, Mikey could be counted upon to spice things up. Don’s twitching tail, trembling thighs, and round, plumper-than-usual ass was quite an arousing sight. Leo and Raph churred their approval, nearly gone with heady need.

Mikey smacked Don on the upper thigh, eliciting another muffled yelp from the other side of the wall. “Okay, I think he’s ready now.”

“Damn…r-remind me never to piss you off, Mikey,” Raph groaned, thumbing the swollen head of his cock and lazily swirling the pre-cum around.

“Hey, I’m full of surprises,” Mikey grinned, placing the paint and brush to the side. He stepped away to stroke himself.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun, Mikey. Step aside.” Leo grunted. His voice was rougher than usual, evidence that even he was having a hard time maintaining his decorum. The faint glimmer in Leo’s eye and the smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth were the only indicators that Leo was actually not immune to being amused by Mikey’s artistic embellishments as he approached Don’s ass.

Don listened in, biting his lip. He knew better than to try and guess what his brothers had in store for him.

TBC

A sketchy sketch from this week, of Don's reaction to Mikey painting his ass. XD The next one I'm doing is a view of what Mikey paints on his ass. XDDD;;;


	2. Neglecting his Training (LeoxDon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo especially disliked that Don grew apart from the team... not to mention, he'd gone very, very soft.

“Keep it quick, Leo. I ain’t gonna wait too long.” Raph called, watching from the couch.

Leo nodded, tugging at his cock. He stepped between Don’s legs, chuckling in his throat as he noticed his brother’s feet and lower legs give a weak, trembling scuffle against the floor. He decided he’d have a little bit of fun reminding Donnie that his discipline was lacking.

Don could feel the heat radiating from Leo, but he didn’t dare move his legs around to try to kick him the way he had with Mikey. He gulped, feeling his heart leap into his throat. A finger ghosted over his tail. He squeaked, clapping his hands over his mouth. The finger returned, rubbing feather-light over the appendage, then dipped beneath it to caress his hole.

“Mm…I hope you can hear me, Donnie. And just so you know, there’s a missing brick in the wall here. We’ve been able to hear all of your little noises, so there’s no point in trying to hide anything from me.” Leo purred.

Don cringed when he heard that, biting his lip. He’d always held Leo on a bit of a pedestal if he was being honest. Secretly, Leo was the one brother he’d never want to look foolish in front of; he wanted Leo to always rely on him, to admire his intellect…to value his role in the team.

And now...well, he couldn’t think of anything that would make him look more foolish in front of Leo than being wedged at the hips, undeniably due to his own disregard for his ninja training. Don squirmed, wincing as he felt his added paunch squeeze against the wall. What would Leo think of him, now?

Leo pressed his finger inside Don’s hole, circling wider and wider as he pushed his digit in to the first knuckle. He used his thumb to stroke over Don’s perineum while his other hand squeezed and pulled at his brother’s plump bottom.

“You’ve gotten soft, Donnie. Do you know why that is? Why don’t you put that big brain to good use?”

When Don didn’t answer right away, Leo swatted him HARD and fast, hand cracking over Don’s backside. “Answer me.”

Panting, Don whimpered, “B-because…I haven’t been training…”

“Oh, it’s not just that,” Leo thrust his finger in all the way, smirking as Don cried out. “…I can tell that you’ve been eating too many extra calories, too.”

Don covered his mouth, cheeks heating up with shame as Leo finger fucked him to emphasize every word.

“A ninja is supposed to be stealthy and swift, and here you are, unable to escape, and…exposed…in plain sight,” Leo drawled, his voice lowering to a husky growl. He pulled one of Don’s cheeks away to get a better look at his own finger disappearing into Don’s anus. “I’m disappointed in you, Donatello.”

Leo twisted his finger, pushing the tip against Don’s prostate. Don gasped. His toes scuffed against the floor and his lower plastron stirred and bulged with Leo’s invasive ministrations.

“Ignoring your team, ignoring your training, eating like a pig on your own…” Leo pulled his finger out and then thrust two inside, scissoring and finger fucking him.

“So…” Push. “selfish,” Thrust. “Donnie.” Twist.

Don’s penis swelled, dropping down from the slit that widened in his lower plastron.

Leo regarded Don’s penis, bobbing between his plush thighs. Using his free hand, he flicked his fingers against it, chuckling as it leaked pearly fluid.

Leo sighed. “And, impatient, too.”

He withdrew his fingers from Don’s hole, and spread his cheeks wide. The reddened hole clenched and fluttered, glistening with smeared purple body paint and lube. The heart Mikey had painted around his hole was smudged.

Leo bent down and laved his tongue over the heart, making sure to tease Don with a few wriggling licks to his tail and puckered hole. He grinned when Don clenched his butt cheeks, alternating straining against the wall and clearly attempting to press his hips back against Leo’s tongue. Leo pulled away when he noticed Don trying to push back further.

“Oh, no. I’m in control, here, Donnie.” Leo husked. He tapped Don’s weeping dick once more for emphasis and then lined his own engorged member with Don’s hole.

He tapped it once, twice against the pink pucker, smearing pre-cum over it to mix with the lube and paint…and then he shoved inside with a single thrust.

Despite his efforts to stay quiet, to avoid more humiliation, Don cried out in shock as Leo’s long length filled him. It forced him open, pushing against his prostate before Leo even bottomed out against Don’s soft backside. Of all his brothers, Leo possessed the longest cock, and Don felt every inch of it.

Leo growled in his throat, chuckling as he heard Don’s yelp through the wall. Don’s inner walls squeezed him, drawing a choked rasp from Leo’s throat, threatening to break his finely tuned composure.

“N-normally I’m more understanding…and patient, with you, Donnie…” Leo murmured, pulling back slowly, feeling Don’s hole squeezing and clenching with every inch of him that retreated. “B-but you’ve really let your training go to the wayside…I think this is the most fitting way to discipline you.”

Don’s toes scuffled against the floor as the head of Leo’s cock stretched his inner ring of muscles before stopping just inside his anus. Leo drank in the sight with half-lidded eyes; that red, stretched pucker fluttering around his cockhead, and the plump olive flesh grasped tightly between his own leaf green fingers. He licked his lips, scraping his teeth against his lower lip with sadistic pleasure as he heard Don whimper submissively through the wall.

Leo’s control gave way. He slammed himself back into Don, taking a brief moment to commit the sight of Don’s trapped bottom squish so deliciously against the brick to his memory banks. Leo didn’t speak as openly about his own kinky desires as the others, but he felt he should add “vulnerable and doughy asses spreading out beneath my touch” to his private mental list.

“O-Oh-!” Don yelped, unable to control any of the force or speed behind those thrusts fucking into him. His prostate ached with the friction of Leo’s dick rubbing and pressing against and into it. Leo was so long that Don’s prostate was stimulated whether Leo was fucking into him or pulling back out for another shot.

Leo slammed in and out so hard that his hips made a smacking sound when they pressed against Don’s ass.

It didn’t last nearly as long as Don was expecting… Leo’s in and out thrusting became erratic after a few good pushes, and suddenly Don felt his brother’s short finger nails press into his hips as Leo squeezed him possessively.

The pressure built and built within Don’s pelvis, and he was helpless to stop the heat that spread from his ass into his swollen cock that bobbed beneath him.

“O-ohh! Ah! I’m—I’m about to--!” Don panted, toes curling as a white hot line of energy surged through his abdomen and—Leo grabbed Don’s cock, squeezing it hard at the base to quell his orgasm. Don sobbed and writhed as best he could, feeling his dick wither in Leo’s iron grip.

“Heh…See, this is team work, Donnie… I don’t want to hoard your sweet tightening climax all to myself. I’m saving that for Raphael and then Michelangelo. Sacrifice of one’s own needs for the benefit of our brothers. Understand how that works?” Leo purred against the wall, only a hint of breathlessness and gritted teeth present in his smooth voice.

“mm…gh…” Was all that Don could manage.

“Very good…I knew you’d understand.”

Leo grinned, unseen by Don. His savage thrusts betrayed to Don just how ferocious his heat was. Leo squeezed Don even harder to ensure his dick wouldn’t grow erect again before he slammed inside him once more and stilled. Don felt Leo’s climax paint his insides, the sweet pressure against his prostate fading as Leo emptied and softened.

Don bit his lip when he felt Leo pull out with a pop. He whimpered when he felt the hot head of Leo’s cock tap his gaping hole, and then rub against his right ass cheek to smear the last of Leo’s cum on him. Leo gave a quick flick of his wrist, and a small glob of cum landed on Don’s tail, sticky strands hanging and fluttering from the trembling appendage like a white flag of surrender.

TBC

(Raph is next. XD)

Here's a sketch (sorry for the wonky anatomy) from a little while back (February, I think?) showing how Leo left him. X3 I'll be doing a whole series of these for this story. 


	3. High an' Mighty (RaphxDon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as Raph's concerned, Don's biggest mistake was acting too high and mighty to have sex with him. Raph decides to bring Donnie-boy down a few pegs.

“Alright, Fearless. Time’s up, my turn-“ Raph growled, striding over to the wall. His heavy cock bounced, dripping pre-cum over the floor. 

“Not yet.” Don heard Leo reply, hissing.

He was bleary eyed from his ruined orgasm, and he tried turning his head to look over his shoulder before he realized in his sex-addled brain that it would do him no good. He could only listen, and, of course, feel what was going on.

He couldn’t imagine Leo was planning on fucking him a second time…

Something warm and damp brushed against his ankle, and he flinched when he felt it tighten around his lower leg. Fingertips brushed the back of his foot, and the tightness of the damp thing – now he realized it was a length of fabric—increased as it was tied in a neat binding around his leg and ankle. He kicked weakly, feeling the tails of the thing flutter against his foot. 

Raph chuckled darkly, admiring the blue length of Leo’s mask hanging from Don’s ankle. 

“Hm. I know it’s just somethin’ ya wanted to do to feed yer own ego, but I like it. Now lemme at ‘im.” He growled.

Don’s wilted cock throbbed as he felt Raph’s presence hovering over his backside. He was sore from Leo’s brutal invasion of his ass, and he bucked weakly as he lowered his cum-splashed tail, pushing against the wall on the other side with a few weak churrs. It was no use; he was still wedged tightly into the opening, as if it was designed specifically to hold him in place. The only thing Don accomplished by struggling was scraping the soft skin of his hips even more against the brick…and the movement created an enticing display for Raph. The red clad turtle churred low in his throat as he watched Don’s vulnerable ass cheeks clench and dance with every futile tug and squirm. 

It awakened something even more animalistic within Raph. He’d already been erect for some time, and the pre-cum dripping from his heavy penis flowed freely from the fat swollen head. He’d had Don many times before, sometimes with his brothers present, sometimes one-on-one. But there was something so deeply arousing about Don’s helplessness, his spread legs, the smeared, glistening streaks of purple across that smooth olive skin, his fattened backside pressed so tightly against the confines of the opening in the brick… It was the perfect springtime mating sight… and Raph wanted to hunt this easy prey.

Raph didn’t think; his higher mind was temporarily gone in favor of a cruel game. 

He grabbed his cock and pushed it against the globe of Don’s ass. Don gasped and cried out, kicking at the floor uselessly to try and escape. Raph’s amber eyes gleamed as he drank in the view; scrambling, trembling thighs, and with each kick and squish of Don’s ample bottom against the sides of the hole, too large to squeeze through: Further confirmation that his soft prey was in fact ALL his for the taking. 

Raph let his cock sit, long, and thick and heavy, against Don’s withering tail. Then he reached down and grabbed hold of the plump flesh and gave a hard shove, squeezing the supple fat between his fingers. 

Don yelped, at the pressure against his bottom and at the rawness of the brick digging into his hips. 

“O-oww, Raaaph! P-please, stop—I-I can’t—I won’t fit that way-!” He began, humiliation filling every fiber of his being. 

“Mmm, I can see that,” Raph growled, pressing his forehead against the wall so he could enjoy the sight of his dripping dick resting upon Don’s soft tail. He sucked air in through his teeth, releasing his grip. “Ya really can’t do nothin’ right now, huh? Ya really stuck in there good, eh, Donnie-boy?” 

“Was…was hoping you’d show some decency and…hnn…help pull me out…W-we could do this on the bed, or…anywhere you want…j-just not here, please-!” Don whimpered, his face blushing red. What Raph couldn’t know was that he was pressing his palms flat against the wall, bracing himself in anticipation, despite his submissive pleas to the contrary.

“Hey, I’ll do ya one better. Wiggle that fat ass of yers back out, an’ I’ll letcha pick where I fuck ya.” Raph grinned, tilting his head to appreciate the view from a slightly different angle. 

Don hesitated, unsure if Raph was serious or not. 

His muffled reply came faintly through the wall. “R-really…?”

Raph lifted his cock off of Don’s ass in response, and waited. 

Don didn’t waste any time, relieved by the opportunity to escape. He attempted to push back out through the opening the way he came, and only got a few inches before he couldn’t move any further. Raph stroked his cock, priming it again as he watched Don’s hips sway to and fro; Don was so preoccupied with attempting to pry himself loose that he forgot to keep his tail tucked. Raph licked his lips as the peachy underside of Don’s tail popped up into view. He stepped back just an inch or two, studying the space between them…yeah, that oughta do it—

Don sucked in his stomach and pushed his hips back, feeling himself move another inch… he heaved against the wall, and nearly popped free--

Something hot pushed against his asshole, blocking him from budging any further.

It was too late; just as Don wriggled back another inch, he accidentally pushed himself onto Raph’s thick cockhead. Startled, he let out his breath and the small roll of pudge keeping him imprisoned in the wall tumbled out from beneath his plastron again. He reeled from the tightness around his waist a moment before--

Raph shoved him forward, trapping his hips against the wall and impaling him completely upon his enormous rod. Breathless, Don screamed in shock as his largest mate sank in to the hilt and stretched him wide open.

“R-raph-! Aaah, ow-! Y-you said…hnnghh…!” The thick pressure inside his ass overwhelmed him; he couldn’t even string together words to form a sentence. 

Letting out a loud, deep churr, Raph froze for a moment as he felt Don’s tight channel squeeze him. Once Don’s hole relaxed and the tight grip on the base of his cock subsided, Raph slowly pulled back before pumping in and rolling his hips. 

“Y-yeh gonna stop…dismissin’ me every time I need somethin’ from ya?” Raph grunted. “Gonna git yer fuckin’ head ON STRAIGHT?” He pulled out and pushed in to emphasize his question.

“Aghh! AH! H-ah!” Don was beyond coherency. His mouth hung open, arms dangling on the other side as he was impaled over and over again, limp as a rag doll.

“Hnghh… g-good answer, ain’t even able to talk right, now, huh?” Raph gritted his teeth, slamming forward again and reaching beneath Don to pump his dripping cock. He squeezed just a little too hard, smirking as Don yelped. 

“Actin’ all high n’ mighty…” Raph growled, fucking him with brute force. “…I think I like watchin’ ya like this even more than spyin’ on ya…nnngh-!” He snarled as he pushed again and rolled his hips, rubbing the tip of his cock against Don’s prostate. 

“I may not be the brightest, Donnie…” He pulled out. “…nghh, but at least I ain’t the one with my fat ass stuck in a wall, right?” He waited. No response. “RIGHT?!” He pushed in hard enough to knock the wind out of Don, twisting his palm over Don’s modest cock.

“Augh--! O-ow!” Don howled. He bit his lip as he came, swallowing his moans and dribbling cum over Raph’s thick fingers. 

Don’s eyes flew open wide, his pupils dark and dilated against his brown irises, unseeing, as his body tightened and squeezed rhythmically around the thick length inside him. He couldn’t remember much of anything at the moment, but he was pretty sure he’d never cum that hard before, ever, in his life; he couldn’t stop his abused hole from spasming around Raph. His tears spilled over, soaking his purple mask. 

Raph gritted his teeth and released a gravelly churr in his throat, hips pumping in small, staccato thrusts in time with the torturous squeeze of Don’s body around him. Just a little more, just a little deeper—Don’s walls gripped his dick just right, and Raph groaned, hastily reaching down to grip Don’s hips. Shuddering, his eyes rolled into his head as he pumped Don’s ass full of cum. 

Coming down from his high, Raph leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. “Hnghhh…that was real nice, Donnie-boy…gonna be feelin’ that fer awhile…”

Don barely heard him, whimpering as the aftershocks left him trembling.

Meanwhile, Mikey had been watching and waiting, pumping himself to completion from the couch… he was hard again, rosy cock standing proud against his belly. He saw his opportunity and he took it. 

“Alright, Raph…my turn!” He sang, voice slightly trembling from the arousal setting his nerves alight. 

Raph glared at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Mikey backed down for a moment, but the scent of sex awakened his mating instincts, too, making him more aggressive than usual. The larger turtle hissed at him before pulling out of Don’s gaping hole. A torrent of cum followed, gushing obscenely from the pink orifice. It caught Mikey’s eye, and he moved in closer again. 

“Back off, Mikey…I ain’t done, yet.” 

“Looks to me like you’re done,” Mikey smirked, gesturing at Raph’s floppy dick, glistening in the light. It was still impressive, even when it went flaccid. 

Raph ignored Mikey, and smacked the head of his cock against Don’s tail, picking up the remaining sperm and depositing it on the underside of the swollen appendage. He pressed the head of his dick just inside Don’s hole again, licking his lips when the action milked another mewling whimper from Don, who flinched. The motion set even more thick spunk dribbling out around Raph’s cockhead, and he grinned as he gathered it up and smeared it up onto the peachy skin beneath his tail. 

“O-oh!” Don gasped, and the two turtles churred hungrily as they watched his cum-drenched tail twitch and wag. 

Don’s thighs shook and he flinched with every new sensation against his backside. He tried to clench his ass, but the soreness around his stretched hole burned too much. He moaned weakly, lowering his tail. It did nothing to keep the sticky flood of sperm from leaking out of him.  
“Lemme help ya, there, Donnie-boy…” Raph grunted. He removed his mask, and draped it over Don’s tail. 

“Nnnn…no…please,” Don moaned, slowly scraping his toes against the floor again. 

Raph took a little pity on Don; he gently pinched his soft tail, coaxing it up. 

“Wait!” Mikey husked, voice uncharacteristically rough, cock in hand. “You can do whatever you want with your mask, but his tail is mine.”

“Says who?!” Raph snapped, keeping his gentle but firm grip on Don’s tail. 

“Says the dude who FOUND him in the first place,” Mikey snarled, showing his teeth. 

He stared Raph down, and Raph recognized something that startled him in Mikey’s blue eyes. Raph huffed and lifted the mask from Don’s tail, silently relenting. 

Instead, then, he knelt down and tied the mask over Don’s ankle, mirroring Leo’s blue mask on the other. 

Once he finished, Raph hesitated, studying Don’s backside one more time. He slowly leaned forward, and licked a hot stripe from Don’s limp cock, up over his hole, and played his tongue lewdly over Don’s tail, lapping up some of the cum.

Don had not been expecting something soft in lieu of all that Raph had done, and moaned, hips swaying eagerly against his tongue. Raph smirked against his tail, and gave Don a nipping, sharp love bite to remind him of his situation. Raph wiped his mouth and swallowed, licking his lips like a satisfied cat. 

“Thanks a bunch, Donnie-boy.” With that, Raph joined Leo on the couch.

Mikey grinned. Finally, it was his turn again.


	4. A Work of Art (MikeyxDon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gets his turn with Don.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see drawings for this, I've uploaded [several VERY LEWD sketches here in my Inkbunny gallery](https://inkbunny.net/s/2082208), including a new one tonight. I may eventually embed them here to AO3, but it's a big hassle and right now I'm a bit short on time. 
> 
> (Can't you tell this is a MASSIVE kink for me?)

“Well, Donnie, I guess by now you’re probably pretty tired, huh?” Mikey drawled, tapping Don’s inner thigh with his toe and rubbing it up and down playfully.

Mikey grinned when Don wriggled a bit. He still had some fight left in him; it probably renewed his ire just knowing that it was Mikey behind him again.

“I’ll admit that I’m still pretty cheesed off by the whole ‘Donnie being super rude to everyone’ thing, but I gotta say,” Mikey looked appraisingly at Don’s wrecked ass, his own cock twitching against his stomach. “This new look of yours is major Boner Alert Material.”

On the other side of the wall, Don was too far gone to really protest; he could only think that Mikey had decided to punish him, somehow, and he’d succeeded. He briefly considered apologizing, but he knew it wouldn’t do him any good until the pheromones in the lair had subsided.

Or at least, not until Mikey was satisfied.

Resigned to getting fucked a third time, Don raised his cum-smeared tail in silent submission to Mikey.

“Mm, I appreciate the gesture, big bro… but I’ve got something else in mind.” Mikey purred, patting Don’s ass in an infuriating mixture of affection and patronization. “While you’re at it, though, just keep that tail raised anyway.”

And with that, he rubbed his front against the cum-smeared backside and tail presented to him, gyrating his hips so that his cock slid along the underside of Don’s wilted member. As Mikey pressed harder and rocked his hips faster against Don, his cock popped up and nearly pushed inside the gaping hole, only to slide up along the underside of Don’s reddened tail.

Don whimpered at the gentle stimulation, the exhausted muscles in his legs twitching every time the hot tip of Mikey’s dick played along the underside of his own. The soreness in his hole quickly gave way to heat running through his abdomen once again, and Don strained and squirmed against the confines of the hole as he felt his cock harden with every rhythmic gyration and touch.

Mikey grinned, gripping the wall with one hand as he reached down to press their dicks together. He felt Don’s girth twitch against his, and he gently twisted his thumb and forefinger around their members as he rocked his hips against Don’s soft buttocks. Don knew where all of this was going, but he had a feeling that Mikey’s especially smooth gyrations were intended to emphasize how effortless the entire thing was for him; and how difficult and exhausting this was for Don.

The rhythm built until Don’s toes curled and flexed against the stone floor, and he churred high and needy in his throat.

Mikey always was the best dancer, not that Don or the others gave him much credit for that skill. With a final, impeccably timed flick of his wrist, Mikey had Don seeing stars as he came, hardly any ejaculate left in him, over Mikey’s clever fingers.

Mikey squeezed his penis against Don’s until Don had finished cumming, then pulled back to jack himself off.

“Hahh…” Mikey breathed, leaning in close to the missing brick so that Don could hear every word. “I’ve been holdin’ off on cumming this whole time, Donnie. I guess you could say I’ve got a surprising amount of self-control when it comes to this sorta thing.”

His voice lowered, gravelly and rough in his arousal.

“…but who’d ‘a guessed, right? Stupid Mikey probably doesn’t have it in him to focus long enough, huh?” He growled. The sound of Michelangelo’s voice lowering to such a dangerous husk sent shivers up Don’s spine.

Mikey stroked himself faster with every word, panting as he focused intently on the round ass, gaping hole, and cum-smeared tail beneath him.

He was so close…

But Mikey needed just one more push to make his orgasm even more worth the wait; He paused in his ministrations, letting his dick cool down for a moment. Then he pinched Don’s tail. Don’s yelp and the sight of his plump cheeks dancing beneath Mikey’s touch was all it took.

“Ohhhh, damn, y’look so good, D…”

Mikey jerked himself furiously until he climaxed with a pleasured groan, lewdly adorning Don’s tail, hole, and ass cheeks with thick ropes of ejaculate.

“Hnn…M-Mike-y…please don’t-…” Don begged, barely audible through the wall as he felt the splashes of heat marking his ass. Before he could finish his plea, he felt Mikey pry his ass cheeks apart, spreading his sore hole again with an embarrassing, wet squelching noise. And before he could protest against THAT, Mikey’s tongue pressed inside him.

“Ohhh--! Augh…n-nooo--” He whimpered, unable to fight against Mikey’s strong fingers spreading him wide. Don clenched the muscles in his bottom, wriggling as best he could from side to side while wedged in place, but Mikey’s tongue hit its target with every soft, teasing lick no matter what he did.

Don pushed against the wall, squirming against the pleasurable sensations overwhelming him. He didn’t think it was possible, but his flushed face grew even hotter as Mikey lapped at his sensitive opening, then flicked his talented tongue over the soft plushness of Don’s tail. Mikey finished by wriggling his tongue over Don’s over-sensitive cock. He flinched and jerked as he felt his depleted organ stir half-hard back to life. Mikey teased him by laving his tongue suggestively around the head, slurping up the last bits of spunk that had gathered there.

Don moaned, trying to push his hips back against Mikey’s mouth, certain his humiliation could not be more complete as he wordlessly begged his brother to finish what he was starting all over again.

Instead, Mikey denied him that satisfaction.

“M-Mik—AAGH!!”

Something extremely cold rubbed against his backside, shocking him. Don thrashed against the wall, but his futile struggles were brought to an abrupt halt by a firm pinch to his tail.

“Stay still, Donnie,” Mikey murmured, as though deep in concentration. Don strained to resist the urge to kick or squirm as Mikey ran a rough, dampened cloth over his ass, wiping him clean of remaining cum, lube, and body paint.

Don bit his lip to avoid crying out, afraid to even ask Mikey if and when he would help him out of his predicament. He hoped that this indicated this whole embarrassing—humiliating—incident was drawing to a close.

“Clean canvas.” Mikey purred, just loud enough for Don to hear him through the wall.

“W-what?” Don turned his head, raising his voice. “Mikey, what did you—“

He heard a shuffling noise; what sounded to him like a cardboard box being pulled closer on the other side.

Don’s eye ridges knitted together, trying to figure out what the orange-clad turtle could possibly be doing. Maybe it was a tool kit for extracting him from the hole?

But it didn’t sound like any tool box Don had in the lair… unless Mikey had some secret stash of household maintenance items stored up somewhere that Don was unaware of.

“Hmm…this might not fit as well as I thought it would, now that I really see the…big, fat situation we’ve got going on…” Mikey mused aloud, emphasizing “big” and “fat” for Don’s benefit. Don could hear the smirk in his voice. “I can’t believe you thought you’d still fit through there. Your ass has gotten HUGE!”

Don had just enough fight left in him to roll his eyes at his brother’s obvious over-acting.

“I get it, Mikey, you’ve made your point…” He was just relieved his voice stopped wavering. He cleared his throat. “Now that you’ve had your fun, could you work on helping me get out?”

“I might, but…Oh, you didn’t say the magic words.” Mikey pouted.

Sighing, Don replied, “PLEASE, Mikey, oh, please.”

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about, bro.” Mikey paused. For dramatic effect, he sighed in exasperation, voice higher and breathier, and Don flushed when he recognized that it was actually a decent imitation of him, a few days ago. “Why do I even TRY to explain myself to you, Donnie? But I guess I’ll spell it out for you.”

Don was stunned into silence.

“Apologize to me and Klunky.” Mikey stated, the timbre of his voice rougher than usual.

Don was glad for once in the entire embarrassing incident that Mikey couldn’t see his face. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. “I…I-I’m sorry, Mikey, and…Klunk.” He began.

“Sorry for what?”

Don groaned, frustrated. He curled his toes against the floor, scraping his toenails impatiently against the concrete. Mikey watched, amused.

“I’m…I am sorry that I was too busy to hang out with you, and that I got upset when Klunk messed up my work station.”

“That’s not a real apology, Don. Heh. And you said I was the stupid one.” Mikey shot back. “Too bad, I thought you wanted this to be over…”

Don frowned. “W-what? Of course it is…I’m sorry that I was too busy—OW!!!”

Something rough and rigid pinched the sides of his ass.

“Ouch!! Mikey, s-stop-!”

That something pinched the top of his ass, too, before Don felt Mikey press his fingers into his soft flesh, depressing his ass cheeks as the pressure increased around his hips. Mikey pushed his tail down and Don flinched as he felt a sharp jab against the bottom of his carapace, the pressure around his ass too much.

His legs were pushed together, his flaccid cock buried between his thighs as the thing compressing his ass popped into place around him. Mortified, Don gave an experimental squirm, only to realize whatever Mikey had pushed onto him was tightly held in place by the excess flesh on his hips, butt, and upper thighs…and his tail was too engorged for him to tuck it back down, keeping the thing wedged against his carapace.

“Yeah, I knew it’d be too small,” Mikey laughed. “Your ass looks pretty sweet in this old frame I had, though. Raph said I shouldn’t hoard useless junk, but I knew it’d be useful someday…”

Don heard the snap of Mikey’s camera go off a few times, and he writhed from side to side. He knew he couldn’t pull himself through, especially not with his legs pressed together the way they were. But he couldn’t even get enough leverage to wriggle back through the opening; it was too painful for him to bend his hips any further than they were without the wooden frame digging into his skin.

“Try again, Donnie, and maybe I won’t email this picture to Leatherhead and April…”

“NO!! No, Mikey, please-!” Don protested, eyes wide with mortification. The idea… the idea of Leatherhead and April seeing him…like that-!

“Then…?” Mikey’s voice was infuriatingly light.

“L-Like I said,” Don grunted, frantically trying to wriggle himself free of the hole and the wooden frame squeezed around his backside. “I’m…I’m sorry I was too busy, and…that I didn’t hang out with you—“

“Nope, still wrong. Aw, Donnie… I’m disappointed. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I shouldn’t have to hold your hand through this…” Mikey pushed a finger inside him, gently finger-fucking him as he purred out his admonishment.

Don bit his lip against the sting, nearly driven to tears with frustration.

He’d apologized, twice! That pompous little- What was Mikey so obsessed with-?

Oh.

Don covered his mouth, cheeks blushing deep red in shame.

He had called Klunk a stupid cat.

Mikey loved Klunk. She was his comforting and loving companion, curling up and purring on his bed every night.

And Don had really, really insulted Mikey’s intelligence, hadn’t he? Don knew it was one of the things that Mikey hated being bullied about. He caught enough from Raph, and enough scolding from Leo. Don was usually the one Mikey could count on to be patient and understanding…He’d explained to the others that he suspected Mikey had something called ADHD long ago, but…he'd always been the first one to point out that Mikey's attention deficit issues were not in any way linked to intelligence...

Don closed his eyes as he shamefully recalled his angry outburst and how hurt Mikey looked as he skulked away. And he’d gotten himself into this situation by chasing Klunk in anger…all because he was terrible at keeping his own bad habits at bay during a big project.

Don let out a small whimper through his fingers, his throat closing up. He really had messed up…several times, in fact.

How had he missed that?

He slumped forward, letting it happen. He deserved whatever Mikey wanted to dish out. He found himself unable to speak, giving his body up to the litany of sensations rushing through his nervous system.

He felt the sting of Mikey’s finger pushing in and out of his hole, felt the pressure squeezing around him, the tightness around his waist…

“Okay, if you’re going to be stubborn about it…”

Don heard the sounds of Mikey rifling through his box of “stuff” again, though it sounded far, far away to him.

The cold tip of a wet paintbrush had his cock straining against his thighs, and Don let out a single, broken churr as Mikey painted, no, MARKED, his ass again.

“Your ass is so soft,” Mikey giggled, running the brush over his cheeks. He paused to squeeze the olive colored flesh spilling through the tight wooden frame. “It’s like those…rice cakes that Sensei likes to eat on New Years…”

Don flinched slightly as the brush tickled over his asshole once again, and Mikey leaned forward to nip at his cheek, catching the soft fat between his teeth just firm enough to make Don cry out before pulling back, but not before flicking his tongue perversely against the soft skin.

“It’s mochi, Mikey, that’s what you’re thinking of,” Leo’s voice, wavering from arousal, wafted through the opening in the brick.

Don’s head was foggy, but a fresh lashing of humiliation struck him as he realized the other two of his mates were likely watching the…display Mikey had prepared.

“Oh, yeah, that’s it. Well, your ass is soft like a big Mochi cake,” Mikey drawled, wriggling the brush under Don’s left ass cheek before pulling away to dip it in the paint again.

Don kept his hand clamped firmly over his mouth, willing himself not to whimper or churr as the ticklish sensation of wet, slippery paint assaulted his tail and asshole. But as Mikey swirled the paintbrush over his perineum, and a dab of cold paint landed on the base of his trapped cock. Don jumped, bucking his hips slightly, and ruining whatever design Mikey was attempting to paint over the rounded canvas.

Mikey tsked him, and laughed, smacking him on the back of the thigh with the handle of the paintbrush.

“Mghh!” Don bit down on his lip, ashamed that he responded so wantonly to such perversely facilitated stimulation.

“Haha, I was right... this is JUST like Winnie the Pooh. Aww, Pooh, you messed up my moose.” Mikey laughed again, twisting the brush hairs against Don’s anus for emphasis. Mortified, Don felt his asshole flutter opened and closed beneath the touch. “Except I’m trying to make you into a piece of performance art…well, that and I didn’t have time to grab some sticks for moose antlers.”

Don opened his mouth to tell Mikey to go to hell, but he thought better of it, given his position. And he was really regretting ever having read those stupid bear books to Mikey when they were children.

“Jus’ hurry it up, ya kinky bastard, I wanna get him back in our nest so we can get back to fuckin’.” Raph’s voice.

Oh, god. They really were all watching. Don’s cock was hard again, and the ache as the swelled organ pressed between his soft inner thighs was getting to be too much. Don tried to press his legs together rhythmically, desperate to stimulate himself, but he couldn’t find any relief on his own.

Mikey held the key to his entire universe in that moment.

In a fog, Don felt Mikey continue painting across the (admittedly wider) expanse of his ass. The subtle flicking and dancing of the paintbrush and the sensation of the cold wetness against his heated, over-used bottom made Don dribble pre-cum all down his legs.

“Just a little more…”

The paintbrush dipped into his hole, and Don felt the bristles deposit a glob of paint into every crevice of his puckered entrance. He moaned, desperate for some additional stimulation… Mikey couldn’t know, or else he’d never let him cum.

“Done. Now for the main installation.”

Cold air hit Don’s ass, still wet with paint. He held his breath in anticipation.

And then, Mikey pushed something slippery and rigid against his asshole. It felt uneven, but not sharp. Don gasped, biting down on his fingers to prevent another sound from escaping his mouth. He clenched his ass against the intrusion, but it was thin, and his ass was already stretched so wide.

Don gritted his teeth as the thing slid inside him a few more inches, and the blunt bottom pressed against his prostate.

“A-Aahhnn-!” He groaned, trying uselessly to buck his hips against the wall.

Faintly, he heard his brothers laughing low and rough, as they stepped back to admire whatever Mikey had done to him. Don tried to push the object out, but it wouldn’t budge. All he succeeded in doing with his movements was making his brothers laugh even more.

On the other side of the wall, Mikey pulled out his camera again to snap some photos. He’d painted Don’s ass with blue at the top for the sky, and then grass green on the lower half, with some purple paint carefully blended into the green around Don’s asshole to create a deep shadowed hue. At the bottom, near Don’s upper thigh, Mikey had painted his signature, the “E” and the “Y” squiggled and barely legible because of Don’s movements. And protruding from Don’s asshole was a small cluster of flowers, their stems taped together towards the top.

With every clench and flutter of Don’s hole, the flowers’ leaves and petals seemed to rustle in a breeze.

“The only thing missing is the morning dew on the grass.” Mikey growled, stroking his dick to hardness once again. Leo and Raph were already ahead of him, jacking off over Don’s vulnerable ass.

They finished almost at the same time, and Don silently sobbed in frustration and then release as he felt the hot ropes of cum hit his ass, some strands flicking onto his tail and the flower before dribbling down onto his legs…the heat hitting his ass was just enough to give him a hard-fought, pathetically weak and grinding orgasm. His own dick gave a small twitch between his thighs, and he felt a fresh dribble of wet heat leak down over his knees.

Don hung there, red in the face, completely humiliated, as he heard Mikey snap more photos of his ass.

Don must’ve passed out, because the next thing he knew, he heard a loud tapping noise against the brick.

“Okay, Donnie, I think the water softened it enough. Watch your head.”  
He felt a rush of air over his ass, and realized Mikey had just swung his nunchucks with deadly precision (thankfully) against the brick next to his hip. The brick popped out, then another, and another, landing on the floor next to Don with a thud inside the small storage room.

“W-water?” Don asked.

“Yep. While you were busy playing Mr. Important, I thought I’d do my own science experiment.” Mikey grunted, swinging his nunchucks at the other side, knocking three more bricks loose. “A little paper clay made with softened scrap paper, and you’d never guess I’d repaired some of the crumbling brick around here. Pretty cool, huh?”

“Paper clay?” Don repeated, completely blindsided.

“Yep! Now who’s the cool science dude?” Mikey gloated.

Don felt a gentle tug on his hips, and before he could brace himself, he popped back through the widened hole with minimal effort. He tumbled back into Leo and Raph’s arms, and nearly fell before they caught him.

He stood up, grunting at the soreness in his back and his leg muscles before he felt a pinching sensation against his hips. He felt behind himself and realized Mikey had removed the object from his ass, but he still had a wooden frame wedged around his backside.

“So…you,” Don began, slowly, pointing at Mikey. “You made the entrance to the storage closet smaller? Why would you—“

“Not smaller. I just made a false edge for the entrance.” Mikey put his nunchucks back into his belt. “Heh. Your butt just got wider.”

“B-but why?” Don asked, dumbstruck, as he leaned forward and tried to pull the frame off of himself.

“Remember that movie ‘Home Alone’? That kid no one listens to made some pretty sweet traps for the bad guys. I thought, hey, maybe I could make a booby trap for Donnie if I planned it out well enough.”

Don paused.

“A booby trap? C’mon, Mikey, you couldn’t have planned ALL of this—“

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Don.

“Really? You don’t think maybe someone trained Klunk to take the USB and run into the storage room? You think I didn’t notice how pudgy you were getting on all of those burgers and fries? Man, you really have NO faith in me…”

Don’s jaw dropped.

“I…first of all, you’re a terrifying turtle, Michelangelo. And…secondly, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry that I ignored you, and that I hurt your feelings. This is…pretty impressive. Despite being really, really messed up… it’s impressive.”

Mikey shrugged, smiling at Don. “I’d say we’re even.”

Don tugged again at the frame. “I’ll never underestimate your intelligence again, or insult it…and now I’m wondering how you even got this thing on me in the first place.”

“Oh, right.” Mikey laughed. “Hold still, bro.” Lightening quick, Mikey unholstered his nunchucks and slammed the frame on the corner in a single flick of his wrist. He finished holstering his nunchucks before Don could even react, and a moment later, the pieces of wood clattered to the ground.

Mikey pulled Don into a hug. “All’s forgiven, Donnie,” He leaned in. “But don’t forget this, dude. I’m a still iceberg in deep waters, running so deep you don’t even know.”

Don bit his lip, suppressing the urge to correct Mikey’s phrasing of “Still Waters Run Deep” and “The Tip of the Iceberg,” before he hugged him back.

“I know, I promise.” He murmured.

“Okay, great, Donnie and Mikey aren’t mad anymore, let’s get back to the fuckin’ nest so we can clean Don off and get back to rutting season before it’s the fourth of friggin’ July.” Raph interjected, pushing them down the hall.

Leo smirked, following suit.

As they rounded the corner to Mikey’s room, Mikey reached into his belt.

“Here, I believe this belongs to you.”

Don took the item from him.

“My USB-! Thanks, Mikey. I was worried Klunk would lose it…”

“Naw, that was a decoy.”

“What?”

“Seriously, Don, you need more sleep. You didn’t notice that it was a piece of clay that I painted? I don’t even think I got the colors right!” Mikey laughed.

“Okay,” Don smirked, still pretty impressed by Mikey's genius. “For THAT, you owe me a massage.”

“I got the oil all ready in our nest, dude.”

“And please, delete those photos-?”

“Don’t push your luck, Donnie. It’s going in the spank bank.”

The End.

*

*

*

\------- A/N I lied, I am embedding a few images here. XD

And the back view, before Mikey starts painting him again. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, no, Mikey won't email the photos to Leatherhead or April... But *rubs hands together evilly* Just imagine how embarrassed Don would be if he did. The idea of LH seeing Don like that is very awful and I'm sure would lead to the most awkward science lab session ever.


	5. Cover Art

Finally drew a "story-accurate" version of chapter 4. Thank you so much for the nominations on this story! 

And one without Mikey's painting. ;)


End file.
